Formidable
by pumpkindearborn
Summary: Pumpkin Dearborn decides to play a prank on Beetlejuice, whose always getting away with his own practical jokes. BeetlejuicexOC oneshot OOC Beetlejuice


~In the Neither world~

Today was the day you get your revenge on the famous prankster and long time best friend Beetlejuice. Last time you came to visit him he had dumped thousands of gallons of mud, slime, bugs, and any other gross stuff he could find onto you. Lets just say from the very loud shouting you were not a very happy camper. But now it was your turn to laugh as you came up with your very evil plan. As your (h/l) (h/c) hair softly blew in the wind you knocked on the door of a huge house that had a even bigger sign stating, "BJ's Clubhouse".  
You always liked Beetlejuices' house, always filled with fun and pranks.

You got tired of waiting outside so you just opened the door and walked into the empty living room. "Come on BeetleJuice I know you're here! Stop hiding!" Minutes went by and you did not hear anyone or anything make a sound. Not even the bugs that hid from BJ made the smallest noise. You sighed and knew that BeetleJuice wanted to make a big entrance as usual. "Fine BeetleJuice I'll play your game...BEETLEJUICE BEETLEJUICE BEETLEJUICE!" A few seconds after yelling your lungs off fireworks shot into the air, filling the dark living room with wondrous and beautiful colors.

Circus music filled the air and carnival rides started to appear everywhere. A smile spread across your face as you watched the show. Suddenly you began to float into the air and heard and very familiar laugh that belonged to BJ and he shouted, "Presenting the ring leader of this fun carnival BEETLEJUICE!" He finally appeared wearing a ring masters outfit and you started to give him some applause. BeetleJuice laughed, "Thank you, thank you! Hold the applause and please no autographs!" You both finally floated to the ground and BeetleJuice took a bow before hugging you. "What' up babes?! Did ya like the show?!"

You giggled and hugged back, "Of coarse Beetlejuice. It's the best one so far!" He grinned, "Great! I always love to see my babes smile!" Of coarse hearing that just made you smile even more. He gave you a hug and continued to hold you close to him. "So what brings you to the clubhouse babe?" You tried to hide your evil smirk and instead gave him a warm smile. "I just wanted to treat my dear friend to some ice cream." Frowning at the word friend BeetleJuice smiled sadly and agreed.

While walking into town Beetlejuice had a moment of realization, "Hey (Y/N), we don't have a ice cream place here." "U-u-um actually a new place just opened up today, it's called "Ice Scream"". "Oh cool! Do you think they'll have stuff with bugs?! Like Rocky Road with road kill? Or Chocolate Mint with dirty dung beetles? OH! I hope they have Chocolate Mudslide with wiggling worms and roaches?!...Um Babes...Are you okay?" You tried to answer but your face kept turning different shades of green. "I'm fine BJ. Lets just go before my lunch decides to come back up and say hello."

You both walked closer to the new building with different picture of yummy ice cream. You opened the door with a grin, "You first Beetlejuice." He gave you a questionable look when he saw your grin but shrugged it off and stepped into the store. Without a moments hesitation you quickly shut the door behind him, locking the door and let out a loud evil laugh. Beetlejuice was trapped in the dark room, trying to open the locked door he shouted, "(Y/N)! What are you up to?!" "Having my revenge!" You shouted. Beginning to panic he tried to reason with you, "H-ha ha, good one Babes. Come on open the door for your good old pal." You snickered, "You know what Beetlejuice? I think it's time to clean up your act!"

With that you pressed a button on a remote ant the lights suddenly turned on inside. "Ah!" Beetlejuice yelled out, "Too bright!" All of a sudden the floor underneath him started to move to the back of the building. Without warning thousands of water hoses and different kinds of soap appeared in every direction. "B-Babes don't do this to me! Don't force me to take a bath! I love my filth!" Ignoring his tiny pleas you pressed the next button. You began to hear BJs horrible screams as he was being power washed and rubbed squeaky clean.

After what seemed like torturous hours to Beetlejuice he was finally set free. You stared at him in amazement. No one had ever seen the famous Beetlejuice so clean before! Steam fired out of BJs ears. "How could you do that to me?! I...I'm so clean it's disgusting!" You didn't say anything but walked over to him and gave him a hug. "You actually smell really nice Beetlejuice...A-and you look great too." A blush crept onto his cheeks as he hugged you back. "Oh shut up. I'm going to get you back for this, you know." You smiled and nodded your head, "Yeah I know."


End file.
